Encore Brothers 2: Enter The Mojosenshmirtz
Encore Brothers 2: ''Enter Mojosenshmirtz ''is the second PlayStation game to feature The Encore Brothers, and also serves as the sequel to the 2018 video game Encore Brothers. This game follows the Encores as they attempts to stop both their old enemy Mojo Jojo from obtaining a source of power called the Bio-Nexus Device that is strong enough to not only transform Mojo Jojo into a god, but breaking down the walls between 2 Univeres, Including entering into the other Universe to fight the newly boss Dr. Heinz Doomenshmirtz with Lloyd Serra Rivera and rescue his little Sister Isabella Garcia Saphrio. Lloyd Serra Rivera is the new character in the game and new member to team Encore that is from the Phineas and Ferb Universe. Game bosses included Throner, Dr. Doomenshirmtz, Water Man, Zapper and the exclusive Newly charged-up Surpreme-Mojo Jojo. Plot After a brief lesson from Zero Medina,' The Encore Brothers' ''(Highland, Hunter, and Harrison Rivera) ''interrupts a robbery at Megaville Tech Including Saving Lloyd Garrison from a group of thugs, planting a tracer on the leader's bike. They are soon interupted by more thugs and the Encores work together with Lloyd to clear out the whole area. After clearing the area and putting out a couple of fires the 4 take fly high into the air and Lloyd Leads the Encore Brothers to the Phineas and Ferb Universe In Downtown Danville At Night through a small portal. The tracer leads them to a warehouse, where they interrogates a thug who tells him where to go next. After a battle with Zapper, they heads for the Danville airfield, but is interrupted by a bomb scare on the way. At the airfield, the Encores observes an unconscious Young Girl In a plane being started up, and plants another tracer on a helicopter used by the attackers. Successfully freeing the girl before the plane crashes Lloyd soon realizes that it was his little sister Isabella Garcia Saphrio, after Isabella is left on the sight for transportation by the authorities to the Hospital Lloyd joins the Encore Brothers who follows the helicopter's tracer back to the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Universe at Downtown Megaville During Early Dusk where they meet Zero On the roof who apparently lost his wife to the thugs and was as well going after them. the Encores and Zero end up at the train yard, where the 5 heros battles Water Man and board a fleeing train. On board, they encounters Dr. X, who leaves behind a clue as to his scheme. Zero as well manages to find his wife C.2 as well and leaves the train in order to get her to a hospital in a hurry. Meanwhile, the Science and Industry ball is stormed by Thorner who has come to take the Powerpuff Girls Hostage. When the 4 Encores defeat him, it becomes apparent that Water Man has escaped with the Powerpuff Girls who were powerless against him. the Encores decided to head for Megaville Tech themselfs, where they ultimately faces Dr Doofenshmirtz In a large Mechanized Mobile Robot. The defeated Dr gives in and explains that Mojo Jojo's goal was to steal the "Bio-Nexus" device, before instructing the Encores to go to the Powerpuff Girl's lab that Blossom had purchased 2 Years ago Dr Doofenshmirtz aftewards was forced back into the Phineas and Ferb Universe by Lloyd. Following a rooftop chase, they arrives at the lab and learns of the device's power source, only to be caught in another battle against Water Man. Defeating Water Man by Spraying Him multiple times with Liquid Nitrogen that they find all over the Construction Site, they later see a news report about the power source - a sapphire named Zeus' Tear - being on display in the museum, and promptly heads there. Catching up with the Powerpuff Girls and Mojo Jojo, they battles Mojoj and, in the battle, Bubbles is accidentally captured by Mojo Jojo, who offers to free her if One of the Encore Brothers gives him Zeus' tear. Highland reluctantly obeys, as Lloyd misses in an attempt to reclaim the gem before Mojo catches it. Mojo uses the gem to supercharge himself into Surpreme Mojo, before flying to a massive conductor to use his new powers. He then yells, "TONIGHT, I MOJO JOJO DANCES WITH THE GODS!!" The Encores eventually discovers his weakness by damaging the Bio-Nexus and making Surpreme Mojo vulnerable by having him attack the generators that had their capacitors removed by the Encores. With Mojo vulnerable at those points, The Encores defeats him together with the Powerpuff Girls and Zero. The next day, Highland reads the front page of a newspaper published by the Daily Mega. Outside of it listing that Encore Brothers destroyed the Bio-Nexus device and the Zeus' Tear, the newspaper states that Thor was the one who saved Manhattan from Mojo. The Encores reacts to this by asking "Now what's this all about. Ah we got to get a new agent." "No Kidding" Replied Harrison along with the Lloyd Serra Rivera the teams newst Member who was still in the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Universe at that time. Meanwhile, Mojo is once again jail while Thorner and Zapper are playing Poker. Mojo complains that he would've been a god if the Encores hadn't ruined his plan. Thorner silences him by telling him the following " Would You shut up." When Thorner asks Zapper if he knows any other card games, Zapper states that maybe the villains in Doctor X' cell may know some. As Zapper asks if any of them know how to play Go Fish, it shows Doctor X banging his head on the cell bars as he does at the end of the first game. Setting The Setting Of Encore Brothers 2: Enter The Mojosenshmirtz takes place 14 Years after the events of Encore Brothers On the Fall of 1998 during the events of Bleedman's Newly Created Powerpuff Girls Dojinshi where the Powerpuff Girls have just arrived at Megaville Elementary from Townsville, and Zero Medina who married C.2 On June 1st of 1989. The events of the missions in the games are mostly taken between Late Dusk Early Dusk and eventually At night. It is designed like that due to the intense Black out of Both Megaville and Danville In the both Universes. The Game starts with both Missions set In Megaville, and the 3rd Mission Sets in the Phineas and Ferb Universe from Missions 3 to Mission 5 than reverts back to the Encore Primary Universe Of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi , where the rest of the game takes place. List Of Villains *'Mojo Jojo:' *'Zapper:' *'Water Man:' *'Thorner:' *'Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz:' New Armor & Character By completing certain in-game goals, new Armored Bodies can be unlocked for all Android Encore Brothers to wear over their primary Armor. Many of them have special powers to alter the game experience. Included are all the Armors from the first game (see Encore Brothers) with the same abilities, as well as several new Features such as Anti Shocking. In addition to the Armor, the player can also access a setting called "Create-A-Encore" mode, which allows the player to apply up to three in-game powers to any unlocked Armor. The powers include invincibility, stealth, and unlimited Flying and dodging including Anti Electricity among others.